Élmény
by Lora98
Summary: Akashi, Midorima, Kise és Aomine, soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egy torna cucc visszaszerzése ilyen élményben részesítheti majd őket. Persze természetes, hogy tévedtek.


**Sziasztok! Van egy nagyon nagy gondom, amibe a segítségeteket szeretném kérni. Miután végeztem a "Exek" című történetemmel, el is kezdtem írni a következő történetemet, de teljesen meguntam. Egyáltalán nem tetszett, de nem volt baj, mert eszembe jutott egy másik, azt viszont nem tudtam úgy megírni, hogy érthető legyen. Többször is próbálkoztam, de egy nagy katyvasz lett belőle.**

**Hát igen, ilyen az én formám.**

**Szóval ez a kis történet itt lent, lehet hogy nem lett valami jó, ( Teljesen leállt az agyam, szó szerint kiégtem xD )de ha már megígértem, hogy rakok fel valamit, akkor azt be is tartom. ^^ ( Hiába gondolkodtam egy csomó helyzeten, hiába hallgattam zenét, az ihlet úgy elszállt, mint télen a madarak... :'(... )**

**Éééééés~ Itt jöttök ti a képbe.**

**Teszek fel még egy ilyen "Fejezetet", de az nem lesz történet, csak egy olyan rész, amihez véleményt írva segíthettek nekem. Ezt ott részletesebben el fogom magyarázni, szóval ha van időtök ugorjatok be az _"Ötletbörzébe!"_. **

**Kicsit rövid, de remélem tetszeni fog, és ha mégsem, kérlek ne haragudjatok, de tényleg nem volt ötletem... De ez mégis csak az én történetem! :D Wííí**

**( Figyelem! Szexuális tartalom, fiúxfiú párosítással, ha zavar a téma, akkor még most fordulj vissza! ;) ... hibákat tessék elnézni, nem vagyok tökéletes... :D)**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Négy alak árnyéka volt kivehető a Teikou tornaterem folyosóján. A nap már épp lemenőben járt, de ők még mindig itt vánszorogtak hullafáradtan. A kék hajú a sárga hajúval vitatkozott, míg az utóbbi folyamatosan vinnyogott közben. Szemüveges társuk épp azt érdeklődte meg a vörös hajútól, hogy a másik két barátjuk miért nincs velük. A két veszekedő is felfigyelt a beszélgetésre, és ők is megvitatták ezt.

Pár percig még beszélgettek, majd csendben sétáltak tovább. Végigmentek még pár folyosón, majd furcsa hangokra lettek figyelmesek.

Nem értették, hogy mi lehet a zaj, mert ők csak Kise itt hagyott cuccáért sétáltak vissza. Tudták, hogy ők hagyták el utolsónak a tornatermet, szóval fogalmuk sem volt, hogy mit kezdjenek egy ilyen helyzetben. A lehetőségek több ezer formában jelentek meg a szemük előtt, és gondoltak arra, hogy inkább visszafordulnak, de a kíváncsiság győzött.

Ahogy halkan osonva elérték az öltöző ajtaját, és benéztek a résnyire kinyitott ajtón, ledermedtek. A szemük kitágult, a szívük kihagyott, és szinte levegőt is elfelejtettek venni.

Elrohanni sem tudtak, mert a látvány ami eléjük tárult, egyszerre babonázta és bénította meg őket.

...

Kuroko nem tudta, hogy mi történhetett Murasakibara-kunnal, ugyanis miután a többiek elmentek, letámadta őt. Ez igen ritka, ugyanis Murasakibara-kun csak néha szokott kezdeményezni. De nem bánta, mert ilyenkor érdekes dolgok szoktak történni... Már két hónapja jártak - igen jártak -, de mindenki előtt titkolták. Murasakibara-kun adott neki Valentin napi csokit, és szerelmet is vallott. Hogy bebizonyítsa, elmondta, hogy még a biztonság kedvéért megkérdezte a nővérét, hogy mit is kell érezni-e, ha szerelmes valakibe. Elmesélte nekem, hogy pár hónapja észrevette, hogy amikor meglát, a szíve hevesebben ver, melege lesz és zavarban érzi magát. Pirulva folytatta, hogy minden idejét velem akarja tölteni, állandóan engem szokott nézni és amikor a közelében vagyok, bénázik...

Azt mondtam neki, hogy menjünk el randizni, és nézzük meg mi lesz belőle...

És azóta itt tartunk.

Közben én is beleszerettem, és úgy éreztem magam mint valami mangában...

- Murasakibara-kun, mégis mit művelsz? - próbáltam eltolni őt több kevesebb sikerrel.

- Csókolgatom a nyakad Kuro-chin... miért kérdezed? - mondta aranyosan.

- Nem... semmi. - Fordítottam el a fejem, hogy ne lássa az elvörösödött arcomat. Ezt az egyet nem tudom megszokni benne. Olyan naiv, őszinte, aranyos mint egy kisgyerek. Persze Murasakibara-kun ha közelebbről megnézzük elég vonzó... Igaz, hogy magas, de nem az a mackós típus...

Murasakibara hátrébb húzódott, végigmérte Kurokót, majd letépte róla a ruháit. A kisebb erre csak sikkantott egyet, aztán dühösen felnézett a magasabbikra.

- Ez már a második. Nem tudnál egyszerűen csak megkérni, hogy vegyem le?

- Sajnálom Kuro-chin - nézett bűnbánóan -, de ha körülötted vagyok, olyan izgatott leszek...

- Idióta - karolta át Kuroko Murasakibara nyakát -, ne mondj ilyeneket ebben a helyzetben.

Atsushi erre csak megcsókolta, és közben ő maga is levetkőzött. Harapdálni kezdte Kuroko ajkait, hogy bebocsátást nyerjen, majd elmélyítette a csókot. A kisebb csak nyögött amikor megérezte, ahogy a nyelv befurakszik a szájába, minden porcikáját felfalva. Ahogy a bőrük összeért, érezték, hogy a másik milyen forró, és ez csak még jobban tüzelte a vágyukat. Murasakibara végig csókolta Kuroko testét, majd benyálazta két ujját, és a kék hajú fenekéhez vezette.

- Mi...

- Sajnálom Kuro-chin, már alig bírom magam visszafogni... - Kezdte el tágítani, mire a másik nyögött egyet. Pár percig ollózott Kurokóban, majd berakta a harmadik ujját is.

Tetsuya csak nyögdécselt, élvezve amit a másik csinált. Murasakibara mindig eltalálta a prosztatáját, és ez fantasztikus érzés volt neki.

Ahogy kinyitotta a szemeit, elfeledkezve, hogy mikor is csukta be őket, meglátta a piros arcot, mely lihegett.

- Kuro-chin...

Kihallotta a mély hangból a könyörgést, és kérést, de csak megrázta a fejét.

- Siess... gyorsan... gyorsan...

Atsushinak több se kellett, kihúzta az ujjait, és Kuroko bejáratához illesztette magát. Lehajolt, és megcsókolta kedvesét, majd belé hatolt. Mindketten egyszerre nyögtek fel, és ritmikusan mozogni kezdtek.

Murasakibara folyamatosan mozgott, és boldogan hallgatta ahogy a párja az ő nevét nyögi. Érezte, ahogy Kuroko falai össze-összerándulnak, és tudta, hogy azért, mert nem tágította ki őt eléggé. Már épp szólni akart volna, de ahogy belenézett a kék szemekbe, megnyugodott. Azok a kék gömbök jelezték, hogy nincs semmi baj, nyugodtan folytassa azt, amit elkezdett.

Harapdálta a párja nyakát, vállát, mellkasát, mindenütt nyomokat hagyva a fehér bőrön... Ezzel akarta tudatni, hogy ő már valakié, hogy senki sem veheti el őt tőle...

- Mu...saki..-kun...

- Ku..ro-chin?

- Te... nem hallott... hallottál valamit? Ah!

- Nem... nem.. Ah! Kuro... chin!

Atsushi az ölébe emelte Tetsuyát, és a csípőjénél fogva fel le emelgette a farkán. A tempójuk egyre gyorsabbá vált és nem foglalkoztak a külvilággal. Murasakibara érezte, hogy mindjárt a csúcsra ér, így levezette a kezét Kuroko férfiasságához, és egyidejűleg a lökéseivel húzogatni kezdte azt. A kék hajú csak a vállaiba kapaszkodott, és beletúrt a lila hajba.

Kuroko egy hangos nyögéssel elélvezett, majd pár perc után Murasakibara is követte őt.

A nagyobbik test lihegve omlott a földre, magával húzva a másikat is.

Murasakibara átölelte a nála sokkal de sokkal kisebb testet, majd belefúrta a fejét a vanília illatú hajba.

- Kuro-chin... - Szívott Murasakibara az édes aromából.

- Igen? - lihegte Kuroko.

- Többet akarok. - Mondta, majd nem foglalkozva a döbbent kék szemekkel, elkezdte előröl az előbbi műveletet.

...

Négy alak roant ki a Teikou alsó középiskola épületéből. Az esti lámpák fénye világította meg a testüket, és némelyik bokorban tücsök ciripelését is lehetett hallani. Mindegyikük vörös arccal, és lihegve siettek ki az épültből, majd a falnak támaszkodtak. Pár percig szívták az éltető levegőt, aztán a szőke a többiek felé fordult.

- Srá-srácok én most... hazamegyek. Majd holnap találkozunk. Sziasztok. - Mondta majd elindult.

- Ki-kise, mi lesz a cuccoddal? - kérdezte Aomine akadozva.

- Én... biztos, hogy most nem... nem megyek vissza oda. - Fordult el céklavörösen, majd elsietett.

- Hát akkor... én is megyek. - Tolta fel a szemüvegét Midoima.

Egyiküknek sem volt kedve megállítani, így csak az elhaladó lépteket hallották már.

- Daiki. - Hallatszott Akashi monoton beszéde, de észre lehetett venni, hogy azért őt is megdöbbentette az előbbi látvány.

- I-igen? - nézett oldalra Aomine.

- Satsukinak egy szót se. És másoknak se. Tegyünk úgy, mintha mi sem történt volna. És ezt mond meg a többieknek is. - Nézett mélyen a kék szemekbe, és amikor az bólintott, elment.

Aomine még egyszer utoljára hátrapillantott, majd hazafelé vette az irányt.

Mindannyian a saját ágyukban feküdtek, gondolkozva az öltözőben történteken, és kénytelenek voltak figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a tényt, hogy tetszett nekik az, amit ott láttak. Nem találták sem undorítónak, és gusztustalannak sem.

Oldalra fordultak, és nem törődtek a saját izgalmukkal, ami a takaró puha szövetének feszült.

Az élményt inkább mindannyian betudták csak a képzeletük szüleményének, és a dolgozatok miatti frusztrációnak.

És remélték, hogy a kisebbik testrészük, nem fogja őket felébreszteni, miközben a kék hajú csapattárukról fognak álmodni...

**END**

* * *

**Nos, köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! **

**sora-chan: Köszönöm! Élveztem megírni azt a fejezetet, és örülök, hogy tetszett! Sajnos én mindig éjjeli bagoly vagyok, nappal mindig sokáig alszom xD ( Mellesleg, most hajnali egy lesz tíz perc múlva... :DD ) Igen én mindegyik tagot szeretem, de Aomine a "szuper kedvenc" Imádom azt a mondatát! Én is akarok olyan menő mondatot...**

**Ha van valami ötleted egy történetre, de nincs időd megírni ( ha írsz, természetesen) akkor tényleg menj az_ "Ötletbörzébe!"_ Én szívesen segítek, ha tudok! ;) **

**Persze másoknak is! :))) **

**Sziasztok!**

**Én tényleg sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam, valami király történetet felrakni...**


End file.
